


Overbloom.

by TsundereKitty



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hanahaki Disease, Hasegawa Langa In Love, Kyan Reki is a Ray of Sunshine, M/M, Protective Hasegawa Langa
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Los hibiscos eran una flor curiosa, podían representar la timidez de un anhelo o esconder una añoranza imposible, cualquier que fuese el caso Langa disfrutaba la ironía de esta agonía, si tan solo Reki se diese cuenta…Pero estaba bien, las personas no se morían de amor, ¿verdad?AU Hanahaki Disease.Pareja principal: Langa x Reki.Pareja segundaria: Joe x Kaoru.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Overbloom.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer, este será un Hanahaki Disease con Langa x Reki como pareja principal y Joe x Kaoru. Espero que les guste, este es un prologo cortito pero sirve para hacer introducción.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

¿Cuándo comenzó esto?

Ni siquiera lo recordaba, sin embargo, le fue imposible no quedar embelesado por ese muchacho, lo primero que le arrebató la respiración fueron esos ojos, eran más claros que el ámbar pero tan oscuros como una noche en apogeo, centelleaban con una fervencia impresionante cuando se montaba en el skate y volaba. Le fue inevitable no perder el corazón.

A Langa le encantaba la compañía del japonés, era adorable el rubor que se matizaba en sus mejillas cuando lo molestaba, las risas que compartían eran tesoros que él enmarcaba en su mosaico mental, a él le encantaba. Lo conoció cuando su carrera en el snowboard se encontraba en pleno auge, esa fatídica noche en donde Adam lo arrastró hacia el «S» para presumir sus habilidades en un patético juego de cortejo, el tiro le salió por la culata, porque él jamás pudo olvidarlo, ¿cómo hacerlo? Aunque Reki Kyan no era el skater más talentoso o llamativo, algo en él le resultó…

¿Cautivador?

Sí, esa era la palabra. La mandíbula se le cayó apenas lo vio enfrentarse a Shadow pese a no tener ninguna oportunidad. Desde ese instante él supo que quería ser amigo de esa persona, o esa fue la mentira que utilizó para encubrir aquel desmesurado enamoramiento.

—¿Quieres aprender a patinar? —La emoción que chispeó en su sonrisa luego de escogerlo como mentor fue inolvidable, el canadiense no sabía lo violento que podía latir su corazón hasta que él puso a su mundo de cabeza—. ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Adam? Él es mucho mejor.

—No. —Mantener la calma le resultó imposible—. Quiero que lo hagas tú. —Incluso Miya se mofó de tan penosa confesión.

—Claro. —Él se rascó la mejilla con un mohín adorable—. ¿Pero por qué yo? —Y Langa ni siquiera pudo encontrar una excusa coherente para salvarse.

—¿Por qué? —¿No era tonto? No creía en el amor a primera vista, pero acá estaba—. Porque tu patinaje es realmente genial. —Balbuceando incoherencias mientras contaban promesas.

Quizás si se hubiese detenido en ese momento la tragedia habría sido aplacada. Tal vez debió escuchar las alarmas o hacerle caso a las advertencias de su mamá, hasta el petulante de Adam lo trató de frenar, sin embargo, el amor era ciego y él se había convertido en un mártir. Encerrarse en una fantasía de nieve le pareció maravilloso, pero con la misma facilidad que llegó esa felicidad se derritió para perderse entre las lágrimas de la nostalgia. Ahogado en la impotencia él se dio cuenta de que era tarde.

—¡Langa! ¡Me regalaron chocolates! —Le enfermó lo contento que lucía mientras agitaba una pequeña bolsa con caramelos—. ¿Por qué tú no tienes ninguno? Las chicas hicieron fila para entregártelos.

—Los rechacé. —De repente ese puchero le supo amargo.

—Los chicos guapos son unos malagradecidos. —El corazón le explotó en los tímpanos cuando lo abrazó—. Si a mí se me confesaran tanto ya tendría novia, eres demasiado exigente. —Y esas inocentes risas perdieron sentido.

—¿Novia?

—Sí, ¿no sería divertido tener una? —No, no lo sería.

—¿Quieres una novia? —La facilidad con la que el pelirrojo asintió lo empezó a matar.

—Podría enseñarle a andar en skate, sería agradable compartir esto con alguien. —¿Era en serio? ¿Y él qué era?

Una conversación tan inocente como esa acabó desencadenando una terrible tragedia.

Era inútil negarlo, estaba al límite. Porque él _no podía_ preocupar a su mejor amigo ni quería perder la imponente reputación que había construido bajo el nombre de «snow» él guardó silencio.

Grave error.

Los pétalos revueltos en sus entrañas eran un martirio de hambre, la lozanía de su piel parecía marchita, debía esforzarse el doble para seguir con su rutina de entrenamiento en el patinaje, sin embargo, él no solo había aprendido a amar el skate, esta se había convertido en una pasión que adoraba compartir con el japonés, era especial tener algo solo para _ellos dos_. Sí, Langa era consciente de que el S era una competencia que abarcaba a cientos de aspirantes, no obstante, de todas las personas con las que podía practicar, Reki eligió pasar su tiempo con él.

Era angustiante amar hasta morir.

—¡Estuviste increíble! —Pero esos grandes ojos cafés lo compensaban.

—Fue gracias a las modificaciones que le hiciste a mi skate. —Su papá no estaría contento con esto, él lo sabía.

—No digas esas cosas. —Sin embargo, si Reki se ruborizaba, bajaba la cabeza y jugueteaba con sus manos mientras hablaban, le era inevitable guardar esperanzas.

El japonés podía ser tan retraído cuando estaba con él.

¿No era curioso? Uno de los significados del hibisco rojo era el amor tímido. 

Otro era el amor imposible.

—Langa. —Y acá estaba otra vez. Esta era su segunda hospitalización desde que _eso_ pasaba, el procedimiento lo dejó agotado—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? —Él odiaba estarle haciendo esto a su mamá, sabía que la imagen que encarnaba era la triste remembranza de su padre con tantas máquinas.

—Mejor. —El retumbar de los tacones por las baldosas lo incitó a encogerse—. Lo lamento. —Aunque él era quien estaba conectado al monitor era ella quien parecía a punto de colapsar. No existía nada más terrible para una madre que ver a su hijo partir antes.

—Esto no es tu culpa. —Ella se sentó a su lado con una impresionante tranquilidad—. Nadie escoge esto, lo sé. —Fue doloroso verla tomar su mano para presionarla contra su frente, como si necesitase aferrarse a él. Ella lo sabía, su preciado niño podía estar acá—. Oliver sabría que decir. —Pero en un segundo se esfumaría.

—Mamá... —Sus piernas se adormecieron en la cama.

—¿Quieres que llame a tus amigos? Reki no ha dejado de preguntar por ti. —Irónico que él fuese la culpa de semejante agonía. Él no fue capaz de mirarla.

—No. —El terror en la caricia de su madre le quebró el corazón—. No quiero que él se entere de esto. —Gruesas y abundantes lágrimas se le deslizaron desde los nudillos hacia la muñeca.

—Langa… —Pero estaba bien, él aún quería vivir, necesitaba patinar a su lado mucho más.

—Lamento interrumpirlos.

—No, por favor pase. —Su madre disimuló un hipeo antes de sonreír, era una pésima mentirosa, le agradecía por mantenerse a su lado.

—Debes estar agotado jovencito, esa fue toda una intervención. —Él se encogió en la bata antes de regalarle una sonrisa floja a su doctor.

—No realmente. —El aroma a antiséptico le cosquilleó bajo la nariz, hacía demasiado calor en esa habitación—. ¿Ya sabe lo que es? —Aunque no era necesario preguntar necesitaba romper esa delicada burbuja de irrealidad.

—Sí. —Sus dedos se crisparon en las sábanas cuando el doctor se acercó, un pétalo de hibisco estaba revoloteando por la habitación—. Esto no es fácil de asimilar. —Él dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo de la camilla.

—Es la enfermedad del Hanahaki ¿verdad? —Él no pudo escuchar el desconsolado llanto de su madre o las siguientes indicaciones del doctor, lo único que hizo fue sonreír.

Estaba bien, las personas no se morían de amor.

—Lo lamento.

¿Verdad?

**Author's Note:**

> Nos deberíamos ver cada semana con este fic o dos semanas a lo más, muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
